heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-29 Men of Science
Midnight in New York isn't as dark as it is in many cities. It's too large for that, with too many lights -- but, what it /is/ good for is ensuring that the Hammer Industries facility is clear of personnel. At least, most personnel. The bright minds and young idealists who work there during the day are long since gone, replaced by the... more /informed/ night shift, serious-faced men and women in security gear. A pair are waiting near the back entrance to the hangar, where this evening's appointment was told to arrive, to make sure everything is on the up-and-up before escorting him inside for his meeting with Mr. Hammer. The man himself is seated at a table in a large, cleared section of hangar near the firing ranges, as sharply dressed as he ever is, even for a meeting like this. Hammer's attention is on the door while he waits patiently for his guest to arrive, hands clasped on the table's surface. A tall lanky figure in a long brown trench coat, this trench coat seeming newish with it's collar to protect his face from the many security camera's that littered the building along with a hat he kept a very mysterious demure as he moved swiftly through the building led by the security detail. Though sneaking glances of skin seemed to show a lack of a mask he would normally wear, he was just another mystery man for a meeting no details no evidence and generally no trace. Finally reaching the man he spoke saying "Good day Sir.. Thank you for taking time to see me." Speaking out of curtesy not reverence of the man he always found being polite with the big business types was the best way to pet their egos. As soon as his guest was in view, Justin Hammer rose to his feet and flashed a warm, friendly smile his way, as if he were greeting a perfectly normal and well-liked business associate as opposed to the mysterious, no doubt dangerous figure it actually is. "No, no, thank /you/. I'm always thrilled to make new acquaintences," he says brightly. He waves to a free chair. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Don't worry about the cameras," he adds with a wave of his hand, settling back into his own seat. "They only see what I want them to see, and right now, I don't want them seeing anything in this room for my own sake, just as much as yours." Smirking lightly as he said "Of course, one would certainly Fear the reprisal or bad press one would get meeting with me... That's why I chose to leave my mask off for the little tour I got.. Very few ever see the face of Jonathan Crane not a memorable one I've found." Slowly reaching into his trench coat with his left hand, his eyes glancing to Mr. Hammer studying him for any nervous twitches something he enjoyed seeing that nervous wonder what is he going to bring it out will it be a gun, or some other weapon. Judging from the detail he guessed that he'd be used to dealing with such types, the general casual stance as he reveals the needle like gauntlet, sticking two fingers casually into the hat on his head and sitting it to the side. "I respect the work you do Mr Hammer, all in all your much like myself a person dedicated to his work though mine requires certain tools to implement my experiments.. tools that I believe you could provide." His voice seemed cool and calculating human in nature for now, a voice of an intelligent man his hand seemed to casually unfold the mask revealing the tattered decrepit horrid sack with a built in gas mask. Hammer seems quite comfortable. It's the home court advantage, no doubt. The security cameras may not be on -- or so he /claims/ -- but there's no telling whether or not the pair of them are being watched by his people, and if they /are/, just what kind of ordinance those people are toting. There's also the fact that Hammer has a handgun in his jacket, but his fingers don't even twitch towards it when Crane's hand goes into his own coat. For whatever reason -- arrogance, confidence, or just plain stupidity -- he is not showing any obvious signs of fear. Yet, at least. Hammer waits and watches with a curious, expectant tilt of his head, and he can't help but lean forward with obvious interest when he sees the gauntlet, and then the mask. "I am always happy to be of service. Those look pretty snazzy already," he notes with a smile, leaning back in his chair. "But if you're looking for a wider range of tools, or some improvements? I'd be delighted. How can I best be of help to you?" Casually in a relaxed manner Jonathan Crane made his face vanish beneath the sack and tightened into place, the voice now changing a voice change probably implemented within the mask making it a horrid, high pitched, and most of all inhuman. "Snazzy.. heh I suppose.. they're dramatic but they serve their purpose. That's what I like in my weapons something that inspires fear" Raising those needles as they seemed to point together as the Scarecrow made a slightly over the top grasping motion in the air before letting the gauntleted hand rest to the side. "Well I'm looking to expand my arsenal a bit and delve into specifically a weapon that's more.. radius focused." Speaking with the same Eerie high pitched tone he seemed to hint at his wants in a weapon though he didn't mind being shown a little selection, but there was one thing he was searching for and he hoped that it could be attained here. Hammer clasps his own chin for a moment, squinting thoughtfully at the glove and the mask, before he gestures for his guest to follow him and starts walking deeper into the well-lit, predominantly white hangar. "You use a gas, I take it, from your mask?" he asks lightly, the tone making it rhetorical. Of course it's a gas, or the mask's filter would be largely unnecessary. "How large a radius are you hoping to reach? I have some pretty standard stuff that could be repurposed to carry your stuff -- tear gas cannisters, that sort of thing -- but if you need bigger, we can do bigger." The Scarecrow sat there its face seemingly emotionless for the moment which is a good thing, when it starts showing emotion then one can worry that things are going bad. "Bigger.. I can easily make those myself, though it'd be handy to have the extra time working on my experiments.. Mainly I want something on a more massive scale, a bomb or weapon that could affect lets... say blocks." Staring at him intently judging his reaction on this the man was rich confident but he wanted to see if he'd be able to go through with something like that for business. "I like a man with big goals," Hammer says approvingly, stopping and turning back towards his guest and the table when he realizes he isn't being followed. He folds his arms and frowns in thought, glancing to the ceiling. "Now for a yield and range like that, we'd likely have to do some custom work. This is not out of the question at all," he's quick to add, holding up a hand. "And even better for you, really, because I can build it precisely to your desired specifications. Would you prefer one big unit?" he asks curiously, spreading his hands. "Or several smaller ones?" The Scarecrow seems to stay quiet in thought before standing and casually waving his gauntlet hand in a wide arc waving his fingers saying "A series of smaller ones, A big one though as impressive it could easily be stopped, logic dictates for a more wide scale.. Harder to find, and harder to stop.. It gurantees a few shall hit their mark." The Scarecrow already planning for the interference he would normally expect from the caped crusaders of Gotham, and the others who protected their cities always in the newspaper for their heroic deeds. "I'm sure you see the reasoning behind that.. Now my question to you is what would you want in return for your silence and ingenuity?" That inhuman voice changing the subject to the core of the problem for Crane price, something like this would take alot of jobs to build up to or quite possibly a rather risky request something that the Scarecrow has been quite accustomed too. Now it's Hammer's turn to slide a hand into his jacket, but he doesn't come up with anything as impressive as the gauntlet. Just a tablet and a stylus so that he can jot down a few notes while they're fresh in his mind. "Oh, my silence is free. Not a word of this will leave this room -- again, not only for your protection, but for my own. Like you said," he notes with a smile, "I do have a reputation to maintain." Returning to the table, Hammer sets the tablet and stylus down, though he does not sit. "Usually, when I provide my expertise, I seek good old reliable currency in payment. But I understand that money can be hard to come by, especially for gear of this magnitude," he replies, his head tilted fractionally to the side. "In this case, data would be wonderful. I like knowing how my work performs in the field, and dispersal units like this? You're not the only man on Earth who could make use of them." And many of the others who would do not suffer from cash flow problems. "That, or perhaps a favor down the line. Whichever of the three you find yourself most comfortable with." The Scarecrows sack seems to nod looking to the man standing there saying "I'm very focuses on my work, and sharing my findings would be feasible... And as for favors, I pay my debts be they through kind gestures that you might hint at or personally ask me to take care of. I'm a man of science money means little, but it doesn't mean I don't have my ways of obtaining it be it through the usual channels, thievery, or other high end jobs the main concern with these is the attention the attract." Standing up and walking with his hands behind his back his eyes looking to Mr Hammer saying "We both know that certain individuals can stick wrenches and bat shaped weapons in the gears, so I like to plan for their interference before hand." "People always stand in the way of progress." Hammer loosely folds his arms and frowns in thought, glancing to the tablet's screen. "I haven't actually encountered the Batman before. I'll do what I can to cover our bases, but if anything slips through, just let me know so it can be accounted for the next time. I do enjoy iterative design opportunities." After a moment of silent thought, Hammer shakes himself and straightens up, extending a hand across the table. Yes, he is offering the /Scarecrow/ a handshake. At least he isn't extending a hand that would see the gesture returned with the gauntlet, if it wasn't simply ignored outright. "I'll draw up some plans and contact you with an ETA. I'll include a bill and you can either come up with the money somehow -- don't tell me how, I like a little mystery! -- or, we can go with an alternate method. I'm happy either way." The Scarecrow took note of the fact he chose to raise the hand that would avoid the gauntlet, before raising his hand to shake on it saying "A pleasure doing business with you Mr.Hammer, not to worry I like to keep things a surprise.." Jonathan Crane smirking under that mask as this business venture ends on a successful high note saying "I'll look forward to our successful partnership and not to worry.. there'll only be one thing to fear in this little venture.. Me." Adding his sinister point at the end of their meeting he'd likely enjoy getting back to his work in one of the poorer neighbourhoods in Newyork on those minority subjects and take down his findings. He may be shaking the hand of a genuinely terrifying supervillain, but Justin Hammer's handshake is as strong and confident as his smile. "As it should be. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long," he promises, already turning to retrieve his tablet and stylus. He has a great deal of work to do. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs